The Missing Princess of Alfheim
by AsgardsPrincess
Summary: Kota Cassidy grew up on Midgard not knowing where she belonged. She's in for a real surprise when Thor and Loki show up in her city telling her she's a princess. (This summary is horrible, i've always sucked at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd be the girl who wished she were dead every morning, but hey, shit happens right. I'm Kota, Kota Cassidy. I was adopted at a very young age and don't even remember my birth parents. The only reason I know I'm adopted is because I stumbled across the papers in my fathers study. I wasn't really mad I was adopted, I was a little mad I wasn't told from the beginning. Frank and Claire, were not bad people, they had jobs that required their utmost attention so they weren't around much, but they were pretty good parents. I guess what I should say is my life could be a lot worse.

But, I still wish I was dead every day I wake up. School is like hell on earth. I don't fit in there (typical, I know). There's something weird about me, and even I know that. I'm not like other kids. I can make them see illusions. It comes in handy in school when I'm exhausted and want a nap. You're probably thinking "Why do you want to die so much?" Well, everyday, I have to deal with rejection from kids at school, the names they call me, the stuff they do to me (I never thought mac and cheese and potatoes would be so hard to get out of hair) and the fact my parents don't do anything about it. I'm sick of it. I want it all to end. What's the point of living if you're told every day you'd be better off dead?

The thing is, I couldn't just off myself. To be honest I don't have the guts to do it. I guess a small part of me held on to the thought that someday things might be better. Still thinking of the better days to come, my mom came into my room to tell me to get up and get ready for school.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked.

"Kota, you have to, I know you don't like school, you're very verbal about it but its the damn law so get up and please don't give your father trouble today." She said.

"Alright, alright." I said as I got up. It was going to be a long day.

Asgard

Over the course of the years, Asgard had made many allies as well as enemies. Freyr, was not only a close friend of Odin, but he happened to be the king of the Realm Alfheim. Alfheim was the home of the Light Elves. Very beautiful creatures.

"Freyr, it's good to see you my friend." Odin said as he met his friend halfway.

"Odin, always a pleasure." The elf said.

"What brings you here?" Odin asked.

"I have a favor to ask you." Freyr said.

"Anything, my friend." He replied.

"You're aware of my daughter, who was taken from me many years ago." Freyr said as they started to walk to the rainbow bridge.

"Of course." Odin said.

"There has been word she is alive, on Midgard. I was hoping Heimdall would be able to look for her." Freyr said.

"Of course my friend." Odin said.

They made their way to the bifrost, where Heimdall stood guard.

"Heimdall, you are able to see everyone in all of the nine realms correct?" Odin asked.

"That is correct my king." Heimdall said.

"If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could look for someone on Midgard. My daughter." Freyr asked.

After a few moments Heimdall spoke.

"She is alive, on Midgard. A beautiful young girl." He said.

Freyr couldn't believe his ears. His daughter, alive, he couldn't wait to tell his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Midgard

"Dad! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now, where are the car keys?!" I yelled up the stairs. My dad was usually the one who made sure I actually went to school. Since it was my senior year, they were worried I would try to skip, which I probably would.

"Check the counter!" He yelled back. Did he really think I was that stupid I wouldn't check the damn counter?

"They're not there!" I yelled back.

"Check the couch!" Of course, they were on the couch. Right where I tossed them the other day.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled. I got some kind of muffled "bye". I figured he was brushing his teeth. The car I got to drive was my mom's old Impala. It was from the '70s but still ran perfectly. I wish I had asked my mom to start my car when she left because it was freezing out. I was surprised it wasn't snowing. I got into my car and quickly shut the door. I pulled my beanie over my ears a little bit more then started the car. I had the stereo updated a bit so I could plug my phone in and play music from there. I pushed shuffle then pulled out of the drive way.

Asgard

Freyr and Odin had traveled back to the castle. Frigga and Freyr's wife Gerd, had been walking out to meet them.

"My wife, I have wonderful news." Freyr said as they approached each other.

"What is it?" Gerd asked.

"Our daughter, she is alive." He said, "She lives on Midgard."

"That is wonderful! How will we get to her?" Gerd asked.

"We could send Thor and Loki, sure they are young but they are capable." Frigga chimed in.

"You don't have to send your boys." Freyr said.

"Really, it's no problem. They have always wanted to visit Midgard." Odin said, "We can send them as soon as this after noon."

"I'll go get the boys." Frigga said excusing herself.

Midgard

Okay, so even though I completely hated school with every thing in me, I did have two friends who made it suck a lot less. Their names were Cassandra, but I called her Cas, and Luke. They were the only reason I showed up to school. They were the only ones who didn't treat me like shit or like a freak. When I pulled into a parking spot at school, Cas climbed in the passenger side.

"Thank god you're here, I was freezing my ass off." She said.

"Why weren't you waiting inside?" I asked.

"Because I hate everyone here just as much as you do." She said. The back door opened and her boyfriend Luke climbed in.

"It's freezing." He said.

"We've established that." I said.

"What lunch do you guys have today I want to order a pizza." He said.

"First." We both responded.

"We better get inside before Mrs. Ratchet yells at us again." Cas said. The teachers name wasn't really Mrs. Ratchet. Cas just called her that. Her real name was Mrs. Wilkinson and she had to be the bitchiest person to ever watch this earth. She always yelled at us for getting in the building right when the bell rang even though she saw us sitting in the car. We climbed up and started walking to the stairs. I had made it to the stairs without being insulted, that had to be a new record.

"Did either of you do the History Essay?" Luke asked.

"I did, it actually was fun." I said.

"I gotta type it up in study hall." Cas said.

"Will you guys help me with it, I have no idea what i'm doing." Luke said.

"Of course we will, and we'll all fail together cause thats what friends are for." I said.

"We go together or we don't go down at all." Cas said.

"Stop quoting All Time Low lyrics." Luke said. I laughed and we walked to our lockers.

Asgard

Frigga had gathered Thor and Loki and brought them to Odin.

"Thor, Loki, you remember Freyr and Gerd." Odin said.

"Of course father." Thor said.

"King and Queen of Alfheim of course." Loki said.

"You two boys are fond of adventures correct?" Freyr asked.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Heimdall has saw our daughter, she's currently on Midgard. If it's not too much trouble, we were wondering if you two would go down and bring her back to us." Freyr said.

"It's no trouble at all." Loki said.

"Heimdall can tell you both where she is." Odin said.


End file.
